Abscond
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: To finish the book is the goal. A story based on the lives of the Tree Friends. She thought that if she got inspiration, she could finish it herself. But luck was not on her side, so she began to "motivate" herself. By murdering someone. With the idol missing because of her, she can soon finish the book, but it'll come at the price of peoples lives. Accepting Oc's.


In her paw, she held the book that her father never finished. Only a chapter was written.

She was determined to finish it.

In her other paw, a knife was tightly gripped, she slowly looked up at the small window where the silhouette of a chipmunk was seen, taking of a bow from her head. The girl just stared, the grip on her knife tightening. With a small groan, she started towards the backdoor of the pale pink house. Creeping inside, she started towards the carpeted stairs, quietly making her way to the second level of the house. The sound of water hitting the shower's tiled floor filled the silent air as the unsuspecting chipmunk sung a soft tone to herself. Knife in paw, the girl slowly creeped the door open, walking towards the chipmunk as she turned off the water, and reached for her light pink fluffy towel. Opening the curtains sharply, the chipmunk screeched before she was silenced by the knife that had plunged into her chest.

The sickening sound of a blood splattering on the cold tiled floor echoed loudly as the grunts of a girl echoed along with them. Soon, the floor was nothing but a crismon mess, like a river of metallic water. She gazed down ar her masterpiece. Multiple stab wounds to the chipmunk's chest. She softly licked her fingers as she gazed down to the message that is now forever imbedded in the girls chest.

"Abscond"

The words played over and over in her mind.

She should really leave now.

But she didn't want to forget her masterpiece...

Quickly, she took our a vintage camera and took a quick snap of the now deceased girl. She put it in her bag and quickly put it away. She glanced around, thinking to herself before placing the girl back into her tub. She closed the curtains and turned the water back on. She slowly closed the door to the bathroom and made her way down the stairs calmly before swiftly exiting the house through the back door, and descending to the woods quietly.

Rustling about, she soon encountered a small pond and washed her blood covered face, and quickly disposed of her gloves into the water. Watching it sink to the bottom, she softly smiled and walked off, without uttering a word the whole entire time...

Father would be most proud of his little angle.

She's finishing his book for him.

She glanced up at the moon while she walked through the dense forest.

What a lovely evening to finish the second chapter of this book.

And tomorrow, it shall be the third.

One down, a dozen more to go.

She gazed down at the book and flipped through the rough draft of it.

She smiled softly. It was obvious. He had to go next. There was no argument there. Placing the book in her bag, she walked off to her little house, out in the woods. No one suspecting that she was there.

No one suspecting that such a person would do this.

She was a sweet one after all, right?

* * *

_Ah, what a brisk, beautiful fall morning~_

_The residents of Happy Tree Town were lively today. Happy, as usual, even though the town they lived in was basically a death zone. No matter how much they died, they just wouldn't leave their beloved town._

_It was intriguing._

_Though, something strange has been happening the last few days..._

_As I gazed around, people flinched at the sound of every little thing, from cars hitting the brakes to the soft sound of a pin dropping onto the floor. Something was wrong._

_Yet I knew nothing about it._

_I ventured off, and just as I turned the corner, I soon remembered why it was that everyone was so jittery and out of mind. The pale pink house at the corner belonged to the sweet young girl, Giggles. The chipmunk was kind to all, I remembered that the police had found her stabbed, multiple times. I wondered for a moment before realizing that the house was empty and not a single soul was there, other than a small memorial built in front of the house._

_Had she... Had she not regenerated yet...?_

_I panicked. Usually everyone came back to life after a day... But it's been two weeks. I must be blind! I haven't seen her in so long yet I never had noticed it._

_Dear lord.._

_I quickly scurried of to my house, locking myself inside. Maybe she left Tree Town! Yes! That's a good hypothesis!_

_Or... She could have been murdered and this is a part of the sicko's plan. Get rid of the cursed idol so that no one can regenerate._

_I pondered to myself as I silently sat down on the cushion. I feel a small brush on my shoulder._

_... There was someone behind me..._

_Oh dear god have mercy-_

**Ahaha! Yes! A new story~!**

_**Because she's stupid.**_

**Shut up, thoughts.**

**Bunny- *shivering in a corner* O n O**

**Limit- . .'''**

_**Uh... So... Form, anyone? It's on the house! o u e**_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Gender-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Bio-**

**Relationship- ((Friends, enemies, lovers, family, etc.))**

**Reaction to a murderer on the loose?-**

**Special abilities- ((Or abilities in general. o . o))**

**Other-**

**Welp. There's your form~! I already served it to you so you can't return it o o'''**

**Bunny- *flails nervously***

_**Uh... Hrm... Cheers!**_


End file.
